


Christmas Confectionery

by Queen_of_Camelot (The_Lady_in_the_Red_Cape)



Series: Avalon Cakes and Pastries (Trilogy) [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bakery, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cake, Christmas, Christmas Cake, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Conversations, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Domestic, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Festivals, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Happy, Heartwarming, Hugs, Joyful, Kissing, M/M, Modern Era, Neck Kissing, Nicknames, Pet Names, Sequel, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Snow Day, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_in_the_Red_Cape/pseuds/Queen_of_Camelot
Summary: Christmas is just around the corner, and Arthur visits his favorite bakery:Avalon Cakes and Pastires.Although, he doesn't go there just for the Christmas Confectionery.(A sequel toButtercream FrostingPart 3 of theTrilogy)
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Avalon Cakes and Pastries (Trilogy) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997737
Comments: 26
Kudos: 184
Collections: Christmas Drabble 2019, Extraordinary Merlin FanFics, MERLIN, MERTHUR, Merlin, Merlin Fanfiction, Merlin Stories to Reread, Merthur, Merthur fics, merthur fics





	Christmas Confectionery

Arthur walked into the bakery, hardly able to contain his grin. His heart fluttered as the bell made a happy little jingle as he opened the door.

Immediately, his eyes searched behind the counter. But the boy he came looking for was not there.

Arthur’s smile faltered as he looked around the busy place. Christmas was almost here, and the place was bustling with customers. The smell of gingerbread and plum cake filled the air; the scent and warmth making Arthur feel more at home than he had ever felt when he actually was _at home_.

Arthur quickly took off his red toque which was now dusted with snow, and ran his hand through his hair. He took off his coat and hung it on the coat stand. 

Arthur knew that he wasn't allowed to just walk into the kitchen like he owned the place. But he also knew that if Merlin wasn’t at the counter, then he must be in there, baking something.

The blonde swiftly slipped between the people and chairs, and sneakily opened the kitchen door. 

He was greeted by the aroma of cinammon and nutmeg. After taking a deep breath and letting that delicious fragrance fill his lungs, Arthur peeked in to see who was inside.

As expected, a lanky figure stood in a corner, whisking something in a bowl.

Smiling instinctively, Arthur slid inside and snuck up behind the boy. Out of the blue, he wrapped his arms around his waist from behind and planted a kiss on his cheek.

“ _Oh!”_ , Merlin yelped and shuffled in his arms for a second, before realizing it was just Arthur. He relaxed in his arms, his face lighting up.

“ _Hey, you._ ”, he said, turning his head to lean in for a kiss. Arthur kissed back fervently.

“Where’re my Christmas cupcakes?”, Arthur asked, remembering Merlin’s promise about getting him some baked goodies for the occasion.

“Right here.”, Merlin said, pointing at a pretty cardboard box decorated in little red and green patterns. 

Arthur left one hand wrapped around his boyfriend and used the other to open the box. 

His face immediately split into a grin to see that each of the eight cup cakes had a letter frosted on top, all arranged to read the word ‘ _Clotpole_ ’.

Memories of the first time Merlin had called him that name came rushing back to Arthur’s mind, making him smile wider.

" _I don't remember ordering an insult_. . .”, he said, pinching Merlin’s side and making him giggle.

“Thank you.”, he added, kissing his neck softly. Merlin leaned his head to bop it lightly with the blonde’s.

Arthur looked down to see that Merlin was whisking a bowl of cream.

“ _Buttercream frosting?_ ”, he asked.

“ _Buttercream frosting_.”, Merlin replied, and Arthur could hear the smile in his voice.

“ _My favourite.”_

Arthur reached to dip his finger in, but Merlin swatted at it with a chiding click of his tongue. He grabbed a spoon and scooped up a dollop of the frosting.

“You used to hate it.”, Merlin said, turning to feed it to Arthur.

“ _That was before I met you_.”, Arthur said, licking his lips. “Not sweet enough.”, he said, and leaned in to kiss Merlin full on the mouth.

“ _That’s better_.”, he grinned.

Merlin laughed, and Arthur felt the sound fill him up like sunlight filling an empty wooden house.

“When will you get off from work today?”, Arthur asked, nuzzling his face in Merlin’s neck.

“Might be a while. You saw the crowd outside. People are already in the festive mood. Wouldn’t want to keep them waiting for too long.”

“Hmm. . .”, Arthur mumbled. Watching Merlin whisk the frosting, his hands moving smoothly, _naturally_.

“Now go home and do something actually productive. I’ll drop by once I’m done.”

“ _Mm’kay_. We’ll watch some cheesy Netflix Christmas film and order Chinese.”, Arthur said.

 _“Sure thing_.”

Arthur let go of the baker’s waist and stepped forward to kiss his forehead. 

“See you soon.”, he said, smiling.

“Don’t forget your cupcakes,”, Merlin reminded him with a smirk. “ _Clotepole_.”

 _Of course Arthur didn’t forget them_.

**Author's Note:**

> Read the whole trilogy [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997737)!


End file.
